The Doomsday clock:blue vs crimson
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Jurassic world failed and isla nublar belongs to the dinosaurs once more however the island won't belong to anybody anymore,blue who has been surviving on the island meets another velociraptor who tells her of the coming destruction and the extinction of the dinosaurs on the island. A prequel to Jurassic world:Fallen Kingdom


It's been 3 years since the Jurassic world incident all the dinosaurs have be flourishing and thriving even blue who have been doing what velociraptors do but alone...or so she thinks.

Blue was walking around trying to enjoy the day when a couple of larger dinosaurs ran passed her frantically blue thought there was a predator around but there was no one else but her around in fact even the predators have been acting a little weird lately "what is going on why is everyone so jumpy today"blue pondered then bushed rustled as blue jumped into a defensive stance "who's there"she screeched blue looked around no one answered "this better not be a sick joke"blue growled "this is no joke,sister"hissed a masculine voice blue growled "who said that" just then out from the shadows came another Velociraptor he looked the same age as blue and he had quills on his head and arms and had a crimson coloration and black stripes and a black mark designed to look like a scar going over he's left eye.

Blue was shocked "you're a velociraptor,i thought me and my late sisters were the only ones" the male chuckled "oh no lady I've been here for as long as you have...my name is Crimson".

"Okay...crimson...can you tell me what's going on why is everyone acting so weird" crimson looked at her then laughed "you really don't know do you" blue was confused "know what?" "Doomsday, judgment day,the end of us all?".

Blue tilted her head and crimson groaned in annoyance "follow me" crimson and blue walked for an hour until they reached a large field with a large mountain like structure blue looked at it awe "what is it" "that is what the humans called mount sibo" blue looked at crimson in confusion "mount what".

"The humans described it as a volcano something that can spew hot stuff called lava"crimson said "how do you know this?"blue asked.

"When i was just a adolescent i was sitting in this cage while a bunch of humans talk about mount sibo they learn that it was destined to erupt soon around this time they claimed that they can prevent the eruption when the time came and so in a unrelated topic they released me in the restricted side of the island to fend for myself while they finish that park idea of theirs...and judging from the mayhem caused by that...what ever that thing was i assumed it failed"crimson finished.

Blue nodded "spectacularly,does everybody know about this"

"some are aware some need convincing"

Blue looked at the volcano then at crimson this wasn't good but then she was curious about something about him "you said they released you...why" then crimson smiled "because i wasn't very nice" then he slapped her with his tail sending her flying into the ground blue snarled "what the hell crimson".

"Look blue,it's like i said the end is coming...a lot of us will die the flyers my have a chance of escaping but the rest of us don't unless...the humans come to our rescue...but i don't think that's gonna happen"crimson said bitterly.

Nether of them were paying attention as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as it started to rain.

Crimson stared at blue with a emotionless scowl "we are on our own in this blue,when that volcano blows it's chunks it's good night Irene"

Blue looked puzzled "who's Irene" crimson scoffed "i don't know...just some human concept i heard,anyway you and i are the only velociraptors left now if i was sane i would be thrilled to know this...but I'm not,the way i see it blue:there are 2 raptors too many in existence now i can't deal with issue #1 but a can deal with issue #2 so..sayonara blue"

Crimson pounced at blue but she rolled out of the way "ugh great the first male raptor i meet and he wants to kill me..this is plain sad" blue thought.

They both get into stances "you know i actually thought you were kinda cute"blue said crimson scoffed disbelieving her "really" "yeah,but since you wanna kill me you just lost your could have been mate"blue said in a angry tone they screeched at each other as thunder roared and lightning flashed and they charged at one another.

They both slashed at each other giving scars crimson lunged at blue headbutting her into a tree.

Crimson stood over her menacingly while blue looked at him with pain "you've got guts blue shame I've got to tear them out of ya"crimson said.

Blue growled "do your worst" crimson hissed "that's the idea" but before he could do anything a lightning bolt struck the ground just a foot away from them they both jumped and looked at the smoldering burnt crater where the lightning hit "holy shit"blue chirped "i know,that almost hit me"crimson responded neither of them said anything for a few seconds then blue turned her head towards crimson who wasn't paying attention and swiped his legs with her tail crimson hit the ground and blue wasting no time pounced on him the rolled around trying to gain the upper hand against each other.

After they rolled one more time blue was on top and she raised a clawed hand and slashed his throat blood sprayed the grass and a rock near by crimson pushed her off a quickly got up a began coughing and choking he looked at blue "you...won't...get out...alive.." and crimson collapsed in front of blue with his eyes open and a blood gushing out of his wound.

Lightning crashed and thunder roared as blue looked at the dormant volcano if what crimson said is true this island is doomed blue turned and ran into the forest thunder rumbling and the sound of a unknown creature filled the air.


End file.
